


the beast.

by sonsoflucis



Category: Final Fantasy XV
Genre: Breeding, F/M, Insemination, Mild Hurt/Comfort, Mildly Dubious Consent, Monster sex, Rough Sex, Scourge, daemon AU
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-06
Updated: 2018-06-26
Packaged: 2019-03-14 18:52:20
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 4,219
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13596231
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sonsoflucis/pseuds/sonsoflucis
Summary: a young woman is turned into a sacrifice in the hopes it will lift the curse of starscourge blanketing the kingdom of lucis.





	1. sacrificed.

“Put me down! Put me the fuck  _down_!”

You struggle in the grip of the monster, his scourge stricken frame strong and unfazed by your angry fists on his back. The village thought sacrifice would mean the end of the curse. That a young maiden would appease the hungry beast. A primitive tactic, but humans are desperate, stupid creatures. So, they selected you, tied you to a rock on the outskirts of the ruined city, a post-apocalyptic backdrop while you screamed their end, promised revenge, cried until your limbs fell slack against the giant boulder.  _“Just think of the good you are doing,”_ they’d said.  _“A martyr for Lucis.”_

_“Martyrs die willingly,”_ you spat back, a murderous glare flashing across your deep brown eyes.

And then you were alone, a thin, red dress sitting delicate on your body, moving ever so lightly in the cool breeze of night. Sheer and hiding nothing, it hugs you like the finest silk, complimenting your skin with crimson hues. The picture of grace and seduction, voice hoarse from shrieking for help.

And then he came, noiseless, a shadow in the inky night. Standing well over six feet tall, he towers over your prone form, fangs glinting in the darkness. Curled, thick horns protrude from his forehead, arching behind him in graceful lines and curves. A man once existed behind those crystalline honey eyes. You remember thinking that as his gaze roams over you, broad chest heaving as he breathes in the scent of you. Fingernails had become claws, scourge moved through his veins, crept along his flesh, covered the top half of his face. Completely unclothed, he stalked towards you, until he was inches from your face. Tears streamed down your face, the promise of a quick death the only hopeful thing on your tongue. “Just kill me,” you’d begged, rope digging into your wrists. “Just kill me and leave.”

He reached out, tugging your hair harshly, almost on accident. If he weren’t this unsightly creature, you could have almost mistaken it for a caress, playing with your curls between thumb and forefinger. His thick thighs flexed, elongated legs contorted until he stands on the ball of his feet, nearing seven feet once he was up close. You shivered as his warm body leaned into the night-cooled softness of your torso, his long, grey tongue slick against your throat. “P-please,” you whimpered, turning away from him. “Just do it.”

Instead, he slashed your bindings with a snarl, catching you before you fell to the stone-strewn ground, and tossed you over his shoulder, carting you away into the daemon-filled terrain. “N-no! Let go!  _Let go!_ ” But he showed no signs of caring or even that he still understood your native tongue. The faint lights of the city faded into the background as you pounded against him, kicking frantically. “Help me!  _Help me!_ ” No one was coming to save you.

Now, still slung over his shoulder, you’d grown accustomed to the stench of him. At first sour, it now reminds you of a dying campfire and earth under all the sweet rot. Approaching a massive cave set deep into the side of a gargantuan rock formation, he rumbles low in his chest, almost as if he is excited to be home. His grip on you tightens as he scales the jagged rockslide tumbling out of the cave. His tangled hair brushes your cheek softly. Under the scourge, you can almost make out a muddled tattoo, stretching down both arms. Wings, perhaps. You slump against his sinewy back, all cried out.  _What is this? Why isn’t he tearing me into pieces? Or does he only do that in his mildew-ridden cave?_

Entering the damp cave, the daemon makes his way towards the further most alcove. Blue crystals glow dimly along the floor in clusters. They almost make you feel at ease, emitting a soft, radiating calm. Dropping you unceremoniously onto the ground, he steps back, squatting beside a cluster. His fingers are surprisingly nimble given their current state and he quickly fixes a knocked over crystal, placing it back amongst its brethren. A chill runs down your spine, the cave doing nothing to warm you up, and you tuck the dress around yourself. Two slits run up your thighs, exposing your goose bump-coated skin to him. Nothing more than an offering to a deity with no remorse. His eyes linger for too long on your curves, dark and curious, like a cat unsure if he should pounce or not. He stares intensely as you move to cover yourself, his gaze piercing. “What do you want?” you whisper, arms folded across your chest.  _You know what he wants._

Nothing stops you from taking note of his arousal hanging heavy between his legs. It looks normal enough if you can get past the color, mottled grey and thick as a tree trunk. You swallow dryly, gaze flicking back up to him. “Are you going to kill me?” you ask once more, trembling under his heady stare.

No response.  _He looks hungry, but I am not sure I want to know for what_. With a bit more self-assuredness, you ask again. Still nothing. “Why am I  _here_?” you shout accusingly. Something in him changes, fear shooting into your gut. Scooting back quickly as he stands, you apologize, averting your eyes. “I’m sorry! I’m sorry! D-don’t!”

He curls his palm under your chin, holding your jaw tightly as he kneels in front of you. Panicking inwardly, you sit as still as possible, inhaling sharply as he turns your face back to him. “I-I shouldn’t have raised my voice. I won’t do it again,” you whisper, wincing. “I’m sorry. Forgive me.”

He still doesn’t answer, studying your features with a feral sharpness unlike any you’ve seen before. A small squeak leaves your parted lips as he dips his head down, nuzzling against your throat again. Pulse racing, you close your eyes, waiting for all-consuming pain to envelop you. He backs you up against the cave wall, tugging at the weak fabric of your dress. The sound of it tearing fills the cave as he rips it away from your torso in one fell swoop, your chest vulnerable to him and his still mysterious desires. You instinctively try to shy away, but he pins your arms above your head, growling at you, almost like a question, the inflection asking  _do you understand?_ You whimper, squirming as he fondles your breasts, claws nicking your tender skin. The tattered ruby dress pools at your waist as he continues to palm at you without an ounce of gentleness.

“Careful,” you breathe shakily, every part of you screaming to flee, to kick and thrash wildly. “I’m n-not like you. I break more easily.”

_Maybe that’s what he wants._ The daemon growls softly, illuminated by the crystals like something out of a legend. There’s a strange emotion in his eyes, like he knows what he is doing is wrong, but he can’t help it. His arousal bobs in his lap as he moves closer, brushing your thigh. You flinch at his touch, clamping your legs shut. Taking note immediately, he wrenches them apart, pushing aside the sheer dress. “Don’t, don’t,” you utter quietly, shaking your head. “Not so rough. I’ll… I’ll do it. Just not so rough.”  _Why are you even bothering, he can’t understand you._

Taking hold of the underside of your knees, he pulls you forward, pressing his hips between your quaking legs. “How do I make you listen?” you stutter, wriggling. Your cheeks flush as the head of his monstrous cock slides across your clit. He ruts forward, not quite realizing he isn’t inside of you in his eagerness. “Easy, easy,” you croon, trying to appeal to that semblance of who he was glittering behind those caramelized eyes. “Easy…”

His head snaps up at your voice and you see the desire to silence you light up his face. But he slows his hips, the hands wrapped around your waist loosening their iron grip. “There you go,” you breathe, exhaling softly, relaxing against the floor. “Gentle now…”

The daemon lets out an impatient whine, brow knitted as he licks his fangs, scourge dripping off his lip, down his chin. You sit up on your elbows as gradually as possible, trying not to startle him. “I’m gonna touch you now, okay?” you whisper, reaching for his face. “It’s okay…”

His gaze narrows as your fingers brush his cheek, breath hitching. “It’s all right. I won’t hurt you. So, you won’t hurt me, yeah? It’s okay, just be gentle.” His deep, rumbling breaths make his chest swell as he nudges your palm, leaning into your touch. You can’t help but let a flicker of a smile tug at the corners of your mouth. He’s no monster. Just a frightened animal, no,  _man_ , pushed to aggressiveness by his most firmly rooted instinct. The daemon tries to sink his length into you, pushing his cock against your inner thigh with a stilted groan. You nod, parting your legs for him, laying back on the cool earth.

His eyes gloss over with lust at the sight of your glistening sex, his clawed hands moving down your hips, stopping just shy of your clit. You inhale shakily, biting your lip as he yanks the remaining shreds of your dress away, tossing it aside. Bare before him, you can’t help but feel warmed by the taboo nature of this coupling. Woman and daemon, sin incarnate, damned by the very seed you are realizing you crave. He grunts, pleased by how you react to his touch. There is no reverence as he pries your legs open even further, lifting your hips up off the ground to inspect this new territory.

“Do you like this?” you murmur as he sets you back down. He is quiet as he lines himself up with you again, focused on your face as he sinks into your plush heat with a quick thrust. Your mouth opens in a silent moan as he fills you, painfully thick and with no easing you into it. Falling back into his animalistic tendencies, he begins fucking you forcefully, growling as he gropes each breast, using them to hold you still as he pumps his enormous arousal into your slick sex. He bucks furiously atop you, enraptured by the way you pant under him, trying desperately to grow used to his cock, to no avail. Your breasts sway in tandem with his violently passionate fuck, nipples grazing his chest as he leans in, licking a sticky trail along your jaw, his tongue finding its way past your lips. Your eyelids flutter as he cuts off your oxygen for a moment, wrists held down at your sides tightly.

When he pulls back, he whines again, a needy sound, full of yearning and something far more sincere as he lets go of your wrists. You smile as best you can given the circumstances, swiping scourge off his chin with your thumb. “I want to try something.” Pulling him close, you kiss him, finding more fang than lip. He’s confused, his pace uneven, distracted by your gesture. “Kiss me,” you breathe. “Like this.”

You try once more, cupping his cheeks with your shivering hands, the taste of scourge on your tongue, spicy and bitter. His shoulders tense at the kindness of your touch, relaxing as he finds his rhythm once more, realizing you aren’t trying to hurt him. He closes his mouth, trying to kiss back sloppily, a nod at his human side shining through. It’s messy, more scourge than anything, smeared across your cheek and chin, but he tries nevertheless, pushing his cock deeper into you, until you feel he could tear you in half. “Easy, easy,” you croon breathlessly, pleasure beginning to overtake the pain of his arousal. “That’s it… Good boy. Easy…”

He nips at your chest playfully and then with more heat when he hears you moan at his hot mouth on your pert nipple. You arch into him, holding his head to your chest as he teases you with his tongue, his climax approaching. A fiery need overwhelms him as his cock twitches inside of you. The need to fill you, to see you shaking with his seed spilling out of your spent cunt, to see your womb swell with his unholy offspring. It’s all he can think of as he pulls you up flush against his chest, bouncing you on his cock with a snarl, biting down on your shoulder. His fangs don’t break the skin, but they come damn near close, drawing a protracted moan from you as you cling to him for dear life. His giant hands cup your ass, moving you up and down his length. This is unlike any man you’ve ever laid with before. He goes so deep, stretches you so wholly, and there isn’t a motive behind it. There aren’t politics or unspoken feelings. Just a beast and his beauty, sweaty and frantic and aching in the pale glow of the crystals. He feverishly groans, feeling you clench around him as you come, nails digging into his shoulder blades.

“A-ah! Fuck!  _Fuck!_ ” You collapse against him, breathing heavily, toes curling as a wave of pleasure engulfs you, sending your mind reeling. He is close behind, hissing sharply in your ear as he spills into you, his lips slick with scourge as he finds your mouth, trying to kiss you again. Your noses bump as you fumble to taste each other, wanton moans swallowed by his mouth. He stays in you long after you both come down from the high of your orgasm, laying down with you on top of him, listening to his stuttered heartbeat. You find comfort in the hardness of his body, the way his claws tangle in your curls, like he wants to be more intimate but can’t remember how.  _I’ll teach him._  There has never been a coupling so pure, so wordlessly innocent. Whoever he was in his former life is gone, but his humanity is holding steady, a thin gold vein running along the side of his otherwise charcoal heart.

The daemon sighs contentedly as you nuzzle into the crook of his neck, your body stained with grimy, black hand prints, his cock softening inside of you. Sleep tugs at your consciousness, your mind buzzing with thoughts but too tired to keep up the effort. He stares at the ceiling, the crystals now pulsating around you both, as if feeding off the energy in the cave. Spent, you succumb to your exhaustion, his strong arms winding their way around you. “Mine,” he snarls, squeezing you tightly to his chest. “Mine now.”


	2. humanity.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> a relentlessly requested second chapter, wherein our beloved daemon gladio begins to show his more human side.   
> but still fucks like an animal.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> mild warnings: blood, injury, mild breathplay, mild breeding [speech], and obviously monster sex.

Days turn to weeks, weeks turn to months. Your life in the village a relic of the past. The more time you spend with Gladio, the more you realize how fond of him you’ve become. How watching him leave to hunt at night tugs at your heartstrings. How the fangs don’t detract from his smile anymore. How his touch has gone from wanting to asking. He brings shiny rocks and things he thinks you’ll enjoy, leaving them beside your bed while you sleep. A small pile of old bottle caps and shards of colored glass glitters next to you, illuminated by the surrounding crystals. Once, you woke to find yourself covered in a ratty blanket with mysterious origins, tucked carefully around your slumbering form. Gladio tries to make you comfortable, terrified he will return to the cave and find it empty. He notices what you don’t enjoy eating, but try to swallow anyway out of respect. He stopped bringing those foods home to the cave, focusing on things that make you happy. Anything to make you stay close to him. You are his eternal light and now that he has had a taste, he cannot let go.

Gladio loves your smile, a strange feeling churning in his stomach, urging him to scoop you up and hold you close. How you ever thought the village was safer than what he could provide is beyond you. He would never let anything happen to you so long as he breathes.

You wake to him coming home after a hunt, slipping into the darkness of the cave as the sun begins to rise. He smells of rot and blood, his shoulders drooping as he staggers in. Something happened. Scrambling to get up, you rush over to him, cupping his face in your hands. He whines softly, a ragged scratch marring his face, bleeding profusely. His dark blood coats your palms as you look him over, noticing one of his horns is chipped and skin is gouged from his lower back. “What happened?” you breathe, leading him to the small pool of water you bathed in. “Who did this to you?”

“Bad man,” he answers with a half-hearted growl, nuzzling the nape of your neck as you sit with him in the crisp, clear water. His voice is warped, always stuck between man and beast. A garbled, gravelly sound. His hands find your waist, drawing you closer to his broad chest. “I’m not bad.”

“No, no, you’re not,” you murmur, cleaning the wound on his face gently. Gladio has been trying to speak more, lighting up when you understand him. Anything for that smile. He presses his face into your hair, the water stinging as he sinks lower into the pool.

“He called me monster.” He looks at you sadly, his aura dismal.

“You’re not a monster.”

“He wants death.”

“Then he is the monster,” you reply firmly, brushing hair from his face.

You climb into his lap, worriedly dabbing at his face with your sleeve, ignoring the ooze dripping off his fangs and onto your arm. “My girl,” he whispers, nipping at your wrist. You smile warmly, his sharp, intense eyes breaking your focus. Gladio’s gaze travels down to your chest, the wet fabric of your dress clinging to your curves. His large, clawed hand glances your breast, a low rumble quaking in his chest as your nipple pebbles under his touch. You shake your head, muttering about tending to his injuries first, sensing the rising heat growing between the two of you.

“Let me finish,” you say with a frown, shuddering as he peels back the soaked fabric to expose your breast, his eyes flashing. It isn’t a secret he wants you, that he loves you, that his sole purpose is to bring you immeasurable happiness, to make you his own. He just doesn’t understand why. And that is new for him. Wanting to understand. To think through things with logic and reasoning. He watches your chest rise and fall quickly as you realize you’re losing this battle, as you do most of the time. You whimper softly as he hooks the thin fabric with a claw, ripping until your chest is completely bare to him, water beading on the swells of your breasts.

Gladio’s grey tongue snakes out of his crooked mouth, licking at each nipple in turn, amused by the strange mewling sounds you make as you arch towards him. He loves these noises, knowing what he can do to you, things you wouldn’t allow him to do before. Water sloshes around his hips as he picks you up, laying you back against the thick moss spilling into the pool, soft and damp on your back. His claws catch on your dress as he splays his hands over your torso, dragging them down until they rest on your hips. “Show,” he snarls with a glint in his eye. “Show for me.”

You reach down and hike your dress up around your waist, legs floating as you kick them slowly. The thoroughly drenched fabric bunches around your hips heavily, your eyes never leaving his. Moving forward in the water, he spreads your legs, squeezing your thighs roughly as he looks over your sex, salivating. His hardening cock brushes your calf as he exhales through his nose, his grip tightening. “Touch so I can see.”

Everything about him seems larger, more intimidating as he encourages you, placing your hand over your plush heat. “Touch now.”

Swallowing thickly, you tease at your folds under the water’s surface, the glow of the surrounding crystals highlighting your curves as he gropes them harshly, demanding a moan. You whine, sinking two fingers into your sex. Black grime drips from his chin, like ink as it hits the water. His eyes are darker, his girth impossibly massive and ridged. He ruts up against you, seeking friction and release. Your cheeks flush as you spread your lips for him with your other hand, trying to show him how you fuck yourself with your fingers.

Without a thought, he lifts you from the water, placing you on the cave floor on your hands and knees. “Open,” he grumbles, moving you to where he wants you, ripping the dress away from your hips. “No dress. No more.”

“Okay,” you whisper, whimpering as he pushes you down, your cheek pressed into the moss.

“No hiding. I want to see. Always.”

“No more clothes, I understand. I do. I won’t wear them anymore.”

“You are pretty. Pretty things do not hide.” He fondles your chest as he leans over you, covering you with his body. “This pretty is for me. For me, yes?”

“Yes, it’s for you. Just you,” you say around a moan, his cock bumping against your ass as he gets into position.

“I make you babies. You have pretty babies for me. I give you happy smile. I give you the sun.”

“Yes, Gladio,” you murmur, biting your lip as he sinks into you, your legs shaking. He is far too large, like the first time every time, his pulsating member filling you exquisitely. You have learned to ignore the pain, learned to stifle your cries. His hair is wild, sticking to his face, long and tangled and dark. He ruts into you mercilessly, the wounds forgotten. He forgets all the bad things with you. His stolen princess. The queen of daemons.

His thrusts are violent, aggressive as he crowds you against the mossy floor, holding your upper arms so you can’t move away from him. His hips snap forward quickly as he pants loudly in your ear, nuzzling your cheek. “Mine. Mine.” His hot breath fans over your face, his claws scratching at your throat as he encircles it, careful not to cut off your air. Each word is punctuated by his relentless movement, the wet sounds between your legs fueling him to go faster, harder. You scream, shrill and desperate, his cock seeming to grow inside of you, stretching you without end.

“You have children. You stay with me for all days. All days with me.”

“Forever,” you gasp, flattened under him, save your hips as he curls his arm around your waist, lifting them back up. Your shredded dress sticks to your wet skin, what little remains, your breasts swaying in tandem. “I’ll do anything for you. Anything.”

He bites at your throat, holding you down even as you whine, his fangs sinking into the tender flesh. It’s a power move, possessive, and he keens as you submit to him, stilling. He withdraws, licking your blood from his lips. “I control. Me.”

“Yes,” you whisper, moaning hoarsely. “I won’t disobey you.”

“You love me.”

“I love you.”

“You love a monster?”

“You aren’t a monster.”

He rolls you onto your back, pushing back into you with a snarl. “I can be.”

“But you… you won’t,” you return, whimpering, holding your stomach, feeling him heavy and large inside of you.

“You are afraid?”

“No.”

“Why?”

“I trust you.” Gladio pins your hands down on either side of your head, nipping at your jaw.

“Trust now?”

“Yes.”

He moves down to your chest, plucking at each nipple in turn with his teeth until they are raw. “I can hurt.”

“I don’t mind.” He almost seems frustrated, his teeth digging into the soft flesh of your breast.

“Why? _Why?_ No one loves me!”

“I do,” you reply, eyes watering. “I do, I swear.”

“You leave me.”

“I won’t. I promise.”

Gladio rests his forehead on your stomach, dragging his lips over your sore skin. He slows, each movement deliberate, sending waves of pleasure through your exhausted body. As if he is focusing more on you, more on how you feel. His sinewy muscles flex and contract deliciously under his discolored flesh, his veins dark in contrast. The remnants of a tattoo spanning across his arms and back look strange in comparison, his monstrous appeal more normal than anything human about him now.

“I do not love.”

“That’s what this is,” you croon, coaxing your hands out of his grip so you can touch his face once more. He leans into your touch, closing his eyes. His lungs rattle deeply in his cavernous chest, sounding more like a train coming to a stop in a station than anything. Low and purposeful. Strong. “Do you feel it?”

“This is love?” he whispers, kissing your palm tenderly, wrapping his arms around you as he stays seated deep within you. “Feels warm.”

“That’s what love feels like.”

“You are warm with me?” he asks, almost nervously.

“I am warm with you, Gladio.”


End file.
